Ghost In The Keys
|artist = Halloween Thrills |year = 2016 |dg = / / / |mode = Dance Crew |mashup = Swag |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 2 (Classic) 1 (Mashup) |mc = Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / / / |pictos = 77 (Classic) 116 (Mashup) |gc = / / / |perf = Laure Dary (P1) Julien Durand (P2) Shirley Henault (P3) Cormier Claudehttp://prntscr.com/dg7pk6 (P4) |kcal = 23.1 (Classic) 22.5 (Mashup) |dura = 3:28 (Classic) 3:22 (Mashup) |dlc = Classic April 27, 2017 (NOW) April 28, 2017 (ZH3) October 12, 2017 (JDU) Mashup October 22, 2016 (JDU) |lc = (Classic) (Mashup) |audio = }}"Ghost In The Keys" by Halloween Thrills is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a female bat. She wears a lilac suit with a violet leotard that has a light yellow torso section and a light yellow forehead, a pair of red cat ears, a purple mask, a pair of bat wings, and a pair of black boots. P2 P2 is an anthropomorphic pumpkin. His head is covered by a carved pumpkin, and he wears a purple coat with red buttons, a black shirt underneath, a red belt, a purple-and-violet striped pair of trousers, and black shoes. P3 P3 is an evil doll. She has fuchsia hair with white highlights, pink skin, heavy make-up around her eyes, an aqua necklace, a yellow bra, a mint green sleeveless dress with yellow-and-black spotted parts and a white belt, along with a yellow-and-aqua striped part at the bottom, aqua and white striped high socks, and violet heels. P4 P4 is a male ghost with a scar on his body and two grey arms. He is legless and floats. GhostInTheKeys Coach 1.png|P1 GhostInTheKeys Coach 2.png|P2 GhostInTheKeys Coach 3.png|P3 GhostInTheKeys Coach 4.png|P4 Background At the start, the background is set in an animated graveyard with the name of the song at the top and features decorated with leafless trees and pumpkins. The creepy moon and the jumping pumpkins, as well as a haunted house, is in the background. At parts of the song, the background is changed to a dark blue showing doors, old-fashioned candles, and more. Halfway through the song, the numbers on clocks are shown (the one on the left is in backwards towards a warp). Mashup Ghost In The Keys has a Mashup with the theme "Swag". This mashup features only male dancers. Dancers *''So Good'' *''Airplanes (remake)'' *''So Good'' *''The Lazy Song'' *''Rockafeller Skank (remake)'' *''Airplanes (remake)'' *''So Good'' *''The Lazy Song'' *''Rockafeller Skank (remake)'' *''Can’t Feel My Face'' *''Taste The Feeling'' *''So Good'' *''Taste The Feeling'' *''Crazy Christmas (remake)'' *''Airplanes (remake)'' *''The Lazy Song'' *''Rockafeller Skank (remake)'' *''Taste The Feeling'' GM Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Both Gold Moves: This is a left-to-right Wave Gold Move: *'P1:' Wave your arms up like a bat. *'P2:' Do a squat. *'P3:' Put your right hand by your chin and use your left hand to support it. *'P4:' Bring your arms out to the left. GhostInTheKeysGM1P1-3.png|Gold Move 1 (P1-P2-P3) GhostInTheKeysGM1Ghost.png|Gold Move 1 (P4) GhostInTheKeysGM2.png|Gold Move 2 GhostinthekeysGMInGame.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game GhostinthekeysGMInGame2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup There is 1 Gold Move in the Mashup: Gold Move: Slowly move your right arm upwards to the left, as if you are signaling someone to follow you. (Taste The Feeling) Tastethefeeling gm 4.png|Gold Move (Taste The Feeling) Ghostinthekeysmu gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Dance Quests Ghost In The Keys appears in the following Dance Quest maps: *Year Round Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Ghastly Dance List! *Thirills and Chills *All Songs F-J Trivia *''Ghost In The Keys'' is the second song by Halloween Thrills.'' **However, this is their first song that is an original song. *P4 is the third legless coach in the series, after ''Ghostbusters (Classic, P4) and Oishii Oishii (P1). *The background for Ghost In The Keys appears in Wherever I Go. *In the Mashup, Taste The Feeling does not turn white in its first appearance. Due to this, the pictograms for that part were remade. *The dancer in the cover of Ghost In The Keys (Mashup) cover is from So Good, a song that was supposed to be in but was not included for unknown reasons. *One part of P4 s Gold Move is mirrored. *In the Italian version of the game, the Mashup theme is mistranslated as "Festone" (Festoon). **"Swag" can also be a synonym of "festoon", but it actually means "charm" in this case. *''Ghost In The Keys'' (Mashup) is the fifth Mashup to be an all-male Mashup. *P4 s routine was recorded separately from the other coaches . This is proven by the fact that P4 has a differently designed outline and, in one of the concept art pictures, he does not appear with the other dancers. *'' '' is the only song in to have a Mashup but no alternate routine. *During the March 8, 2018, ''Just Dance'' Live performance of this song P1, P2, and P3, can be seen wearing the costumes from Time Warp.https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=nrNUnpfeD3o *In the Mashup, Rockafeller Skank’s pictograms are a different color. Gallery Game Files Ghostinthekeys Cover Generic.jpg|''Ghost In The Keys'' GhostsInTheKeysMU.png|''Ghost In The Keys'' (Mashup) Ghostinthekeys cover albumcoach.png| album coach Ghostinthekeys cover albumbkg.png| album background Ghostinthekeys banner bkg.png| menu banner ghostinthekeysmap bkg.png| map background Ghostinthekeys cover@2x.jpg| cover GhostInTheKeys1024.png| cover GhostInTheKeysP4Ava.png|P4 s avatar on /''Unlimited''/''Now'' 200524.png|Golden avatar 300524.png|Diamond avatar GhostInTheKeysPictograms.png|Pictograms Ghostinthepiano photobooth.png|P2 on Photobooth In-Game Screenshots Ghostinthekeys menu.png|''Ghost In The Keys'' on the menu (8th-gen) Ghostinthekeys load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Ghostinthekeys coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) Promotional Images Ghostinthekeys promo.jpg Behind the Scenes Ghostinthekeys conceptart 1.jpg Ghostinthekeys conceptart 2.png Ghostinthekeys conceptart 3.jpg Ghostinthekeys conceptart 4.jpg Ghostinthekeys conceptart 5.png Ghostinthekeys conceptart 6.png Chorus 04-1024x576.png Others Ghost_In_The_Keys_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(UK).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Ghost_In_The_Keys_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(US).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Audio Halloween Thrills - Ghost In The Keys Teasers Ghost In The Keys - Gameplay Teaser (US) Ghost In The Keys - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2017 - Ghost In The Keys - Halloween Thrills Gameplay Ghost In The Keys - Just Dance Now Ghost In The Keys - Just Dance 2016 Ghost In The Keys - Just Dance 2018 Ghost In The Keys - Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' Just Dance 2017 - Ghost In The Keys (Mashup) Ghostinthekeysmu wii References Site Navigation es:Ghost In The Keys tr:Ghost In The Keys Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Halloween Thrills Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Laure Dary Category:Julien Durand Category:Shirley Henault Category:Cormier Claude Category:Cutscenes Category:Songs by Steve Ouimette